I Gave My Word
by FarAnya
Summary: What John's answer might have been to his father's question in A Human Reaction... "Son, are you willing to die for those creatures in there?"


****

I GAVE MY WORD

By FarAnya

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: This is what I imagine John's answer might have been to his father's question in A Human Reaction... "Son, are you willing to die for those creatures in there?" There are vague spoilers for that episode. Disclaimer: John, Aeryn, and all the rest of the characters of Farscape are properties of Jim Henson Productions, etc., and no copyright infringement is intended. As usual, I'd like to thank the creators and writers for allowing me to play with John and Aeryn. I promise I won't fold, spindle, staple, tape or otherwise mutilate them, and that I'll put them back where I found them.

Rating: G... maybe PG but I don't see how. Kelly, thanks again for helping get the tone 'just right.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gave my word, Dad. 

You of all people should know what that means. You're the one who taught me the value of keeping promises. 

I know I told you earlier how I felt when you went on missions. But you know something? You never broke a promise to me. You were late for some important events in my life - like my 10th birthday - but you never actually promised you'd be there. You said you'd try. You didn't always manage to make it, but you always tried. You never stopped trying.

Dad, you taught me about honoring the sacrifices others made on my behalf. Well, that's what I'm trying to do here... now. I failed Rygel today, Dad, and that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. You didn't know him; he could be a royal pain in the ass, but he was still a friend to me. I will miss him.

Because I wasn't there for Rygel, I can't fail D'Argo and Aeryn. I'd never be able to live with myself if I don't at least _try_.

Dad, D'Argo and Aeryn aren't "creatures." They are living, breathing, intelligent lifeforms with their own values... their own hopes... and fears. Just like everyone else. I know they look and sound different, but that doesn't automatically make them a threat to us, does it?

Eight years ago, D'Argo was wrongfully accused and convicted of killing his wife. Because of that, he hasn't seen his son in over eight year... _eight years_, Dad. Now all he wants to do is find Jothee and find a safe place for them to live. I think you'd like him, Dad... if you ever got to know him.

I know you'd like Aeryn. She's the kind of hero I always thought you wanted me to be. She's strong... and confident. But at the same time, she can be very vulnerable too. She lost everything she ever had because of me. She spoke up for me - the unknown alien in her culture - and her own people turned against her. I sorta understand now what she went through. Her superiors judged her "irreversibly contaminated" and condemned her to death - without benefit of a trial - all because of me, Dad. There's no way I can ever make that up to her... but I have to try.

Dad, Rygel didn't die because of an allergic reaction to the tranquilizer they gave him. They killed him... just as sure as if they'd put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. And, given half a chance, they'll do it to D'Argo and Aeryn. And Wilson thinks it's okay.

Well, Dad, it is not okay!

These are my friends, Dad. They have saved my life more times than I can count. They have taught me so much and I am grateful to them... more than I can ever say. 

When I went through the wormhole seven months ago, I came out smack in the middle of a firefight. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Thank God, they rescued me. Well... it wasn't really a rescue at the time. They thought I had some technology they could use. But afterwards, when things calmed down a bit, they didn't have to keep me alive. They could have bartered me for their own freedom... but they didn't.

For the past seven months, Dad, they have sheltered me... fed me... taught me things beyond your wildest imaginings. They can drive me nuts in a New York minute. Then they turn around and are the most generous people I know. In short, we've become a family. 

Dad, I'm sorry if that upsets you, but it's true. The proof is that they came here... to Earth... to a world they know absolutely nothing about because of their concern for me. They needed to be sure that I was okay. Dad, I can't do any less for them.

I gave my word.

__

THE END


End file.
